The purpose of the proposed series of studies is to investigate the extent and the nature of functional brain asymmetry in schizophrenia. The variety of techniques outlined will be used in an attempt to reach the stated objectives. The first study will focus on functional brain asymmetry as manifested by dichotic presentation of verbal, left hemisphere, and musical, right hemisphere, tasks. In the second study verbal and spatial stimuli will be presented tachistoscopically and subject's performance while solving the problems in each hemisphere will be examined. The third study will assess the relation between schizophrenia and hemisphericity (the tendency to rely primarily on one, rather than another cerebral hemisphere) and their relation to problem solving by measuring conjugate lateral eye movements as an index of hemispheric activation. The fourth study will assess subject's performance on a test which requires visual information processing in a simultaneous (presumably left hemisphere) and successive (presumably right hemisphere) fashion. It is hoped that such an assessment will shed light on right and left hemisphere functioning in paranoid and non-paranoid schizophrenics and will provide us a better understanding of the relationship between both cognitive and conative aspects of schizophrenia and functional brain asymmetry.